


The Empty Sheets

by LilAnnieSunshine



Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [15]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Masturbation, Romance, Underage Masturbation, vague descriptions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAnnieSunshine/pseuds/LilAnnieSunshine
Summary: Sakura Haruno, Age 7"Her bed is big enough for her and only her. Mom and Dad couldn’t fit if they tired. She pulls back the empty sheets and crawls in bed. She’s happy."Sasuke Uchiha, Age 7"Sasuke leaves the sheets on his bed empty and goes into his brother’s room. He crawls into bed with Itachi. Itachi wakes up, but only a little. He knows it’s only Sasuke, he’d be able to tell if it was an enemy. He moves over just a little. Sasuke falls asleep in no time flat."How Sakura and Sasuke learn to see empty (and filled) sheets over the course of their lives.Warning explained: Sasuke is 15 years old and he has needs.Written for SasuSaku Month 2020 Day 16: Empty Sheets
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812370
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	The Empty Sheets

_Sakura Haruno, Age 7_

Her bedroom is her sanctuary. It’s the one place in her home she can be alone. Her bed is big enough for her and only her. Mom and Dad couldn’t fit if they tired. She pulls back the empty sheets and crawls in bed. She’s happy.

_Sasuke Uchiha, Age 7_

He doesn’t like sleeping alone. He’s _not_ scared. He just likes spending time with Itachi. Sometimes Itachi only has time to come home to sleep.

Sasuke leaves the sheets on his bed empty and goes into his brother’s room. He crawls into bed with Itachi. Itachi wakes up, but only a little. He knows it’s only Sasuke, he’d be able to tell if it was an enemy. He moves over just a little. Sasuke falls asleep in no time flat.

On nights when Itachi isn’t home he stares at the empty sheets, and goes back into his own room. He doesn’t sleep as well.

_Sakura Haruno, Age 12_

Puberty is a beast. Her room is more of a sanctuary now than it ever was before. She shuts the door and locks it. When she’s happy she flops down on her bed and squeals. When she’s sad she pulls the empty sheets to the side and buries herself underneath them, filling the sheets like a Sakura burrito.

Sometimes at night she thinks of what it would be like to have someone under the sheets with her. She knows she’ll be placed on a genin team soon. She heard they sometimes have to sleep together on missions. She blushes, thinking about sharing a bed with Sasuke, she can’t stop thinking about it even as she falls asleep.

_Sasuke Uchiha, Age 12_

He sleeps alone. His bed is made for two people, he knows this. After his parents died, it didn’t seem appropriate to keep sleeping in his childhood bedroom. It didn’t feel appropriate moving into his parents’ bedroom, either. He destroyed Itachi’s bedroom. So he moved into the guest room.

He wakes up in the morning and looks at the empty sheets. He tries not to think of all the nights he shared a bed with his brother. He likes sleeping alone. He’s become accustomed to it. The empty sheets beside him are normal.

_Sakura Haruno, Age 13_

They do sleep together on missions. It’s all four of them, together in a room, or a tent, or under the stars. Sasuke almost always sleeps near her. She wonders why that is, but she’d never ask him. She wishes she could watch him sleep, but she feels like the minute she sneaks a peak, he’d catch her and she’d have to explain herself. She settles for the content feeling of knowing the one she loved is within arm’s reach. The sheets next to her aren’t empty, and it’s enough for Sakura.

_Sasuke Uchiha, Age 13_

Naruto snores and kicks in his sleep.

Kakashi sleeps like corpse.

Sakura makes the sweetest little sighing sounds when she sleeps, not that he’d ever tell her that. He sleeps next to her, hoping the sounds she makes will drown out Naruto’s snoring.

Looking at Naruto’s sleeping bag, he wishes the sheets were empty.

Looking at Sakura’s stirs an entirely different feeling in him. He thinks he wouldn’t mind listening to her sighs even if they weren’t on a mission. It was like the perfect white noise.

He thinks about his goals. He has to revive his clan one day. Maybe it won’t be so bad having her fill his empty sheets and make those sounds at night.

His raging hormones tell him he could probably make her make lots of other nice sounds under his sheets if he gets the chance. The thought makes him hot under the collar. He can’t think about this right now. He has to get his revenge first. He listens to her sigh and calms down. He falls asleep in no time flat.

_Sakura Haruno, Age 15_

Her bed is starting to feel too small. She fills the empty sheets no problem, sometimes she feels like she doesn’t have enough room to cover herself. She thinks about something Tenten told her.

Tenten’s parents are civilians too. They have no ninja training. One night she was able to convince Neji, Mr. Prim and Propper, to sneak into her bedroom. He did. Her parents didn’t hear a peep.

Tenten and Neji slept together on Tenten’s twin bed, no bigger than Sakura’s.

Sakura asked Tenten how they both fit.

Tenten winked and said they had to snuggle _very_ close.

That night, Sakura dreams about Sasuke coming back to the village for the night. He comes into her room. She’s about to ask him a question, but he puts a finger to her lips. He pulls her sheets away and gets into bed with her, before covering them with the sheets once more. In her dreams, the sheets are always big enough.

When she wakes, she finds a little sliver is empty, and she starts to wish she could take up _more_ room.

_Sasuke Uchiha, Age 15_

His sheets could be full if he really wanted them to be. He could have any girl in the Sound Village, or any other village they passed through. There’s still only one girl who he has eyes for, whether he likes it or not.

He wakes in his bed to a _little problem._ He rolls his eyes. He’s ready to be done with puberty. He has to take care of it, or else he can’t sleep. He goes about it almost mechanically. He strokes himself, focusing on the feeling, but try as he might, he doesn’t get a release unless he thinks of _her._

Sasuke squeezes his eyes shut and thinks of Sakura filling the empty sheets beside him. She touches herself in time with him. It’s his own private show. He finally gets his release, cleans himself up and goes back to bed.

Stupid puberty.

He forms Hebi and the dynamic is eerily similar to his old team. He tries not to think about it. His teammates even remind him of his old team in _sleep._

Suigetsu snores almost as bad as Naruto did.

Karin sleeps perfectly still like Kakashi. She’s a light sleeper too. Sasuke figures its because she had to worry about prison uprisings and couldn’t let her guard down.

Juugo sighs softly in his sleep. It’s not as high pitched as Sakura’s sighs were, in fact, they’re so deep they barely register. It’s calming to Sasuke, but not nearly as hypnotic as Sakura’s sighs. He sleeps next to Juugo at night.

He tries not to let his mind wander, but when he does, he thinks of Sakura. Are the sheets next to her empty now? Or does Naruto sleep next to her on missions?

He learns the truth about his clan and he pushes everyone away. The only goal he has right now is revenge on the Leaf Village. He thinks of her, whether he wants to admit it or not, he thinks she’s the only person he _couldn’t_ kill. He hopes that when the day of his attack comes, her sheets will be empty and she’ll be away on a mission.

_Sakura Haruno, Age 18_

They’ve been dating, long distance, for the past two years. She’s getting a little tired of it. She’s gotten her own place. He sleeps there sometimes when he’s in town. She looks at the empty sheets beside her in frustration. She wishes he’d come home and fill them.

She knows he’s busy, but she sees all of her other friends moving on with their lives. The only person who seems to be in the same boat as her is Tenten. Sakura reminds herself that she’s lucky. Sasuke will return. Neji is never coming home and Tenten has been looking at the empty sheets beside her for the past four years.

Tenten buries herself in her work. It’s hard for a small business owner. Sakura does the same. She focuses on the hospital, on helping other nations with their hospitals, on her plans for a children’s psychiatric hospital. Every week the beds become less and less full. It seems Naruto really has ushered in a new age of peace.

_Sasuke Uchiha, Age 18_

He’s getting really tired of waking up next to empty sheets. He’s getting really tired of women asking to fill the sheets next to him every night on the road. Sasuke can’t stop thinking about Sakura. He needs to go home.

_Sakura Haruno, Age 19_

He fills the sheets next to her every night and it’s heaven. Sakura is the last of her friends to lose her virginity. She knows Tenten lost it first, with Neji, before the war. Hinata lost it on her wedding night with Naruto. Ino, coincidentally also lost her virginity on Naruto’s wedding night, with Sai. He’s home and they can’t take their hands off of each other. She loses track of how long they spend making love.

Afterward they fall against each other and he wraps an arm around her and kisses her. She falls asleep next to him, happy the bed is finally full.

Sometimes she wakes up to empty sheets, it doesn’t bother her, she knows he’ll be back for dinner.

_Sasuke Uchiha, Age 19_

Why did he wait so long for this? Sasuke has no idea how he resisted her for so long. Sakura’s touch is intoxicating. He’s addicted to it. He can’t keep his hand off of her. He’s dreamed about her all his life. Now he knows his dreams could never compare to the real thing. He doesn’t think he would’ve been able to stay away for so long if he knew just how wonderful loving her would be.

He loves watching her sleep next to him every night. He loves holding her. He loves it when she holds him and plays with his hair. He hates it when she has early shifts at the hospital. He hates waking up to empty sheets, even if he knows she’ll be home for dinner.

He’s starting to get restless. He knows he has to leave soon. This time he thinks he’ll have to take her with him.

_Sakura Uchiha, Age 20_

It’s not their marriage bed. It’s never their marriage bed, but it will do. As long as Sasuke is filling the sheets beside her, it’ll do.

Sakura quickly becomes pregnant. She _was_ on birth control, but she stopped the moment they got married. She knew her whole life about Sasuke’s _second_ goal. It only became real to her after they started seriously dating. She knew she would get pregnant eventually, but it’s so soon. They haven’t even been married a year, this is what they get for going at it like bunnies every night.

_Sasuke Uchiha, Age 20_

She’s filling the sheets beside him when she tells him.

“I’m pregnant.”

Sasuke is shocked. Then delighted. Then worried. He realizes he knows nothing about babies.

Sakura assures him they have nine months to figure it out. In the meantime, she’ll grow bigger and take up more of the sheets beside him. Sasuke says he’s okay with that. He wants her filling the empty sheets beside him for the rest of his life.

_Sakura Uchiha, Age 21_

The sheets are empty more often now. Sarada needs a lot of care. Sakura handles most of the late night feedings, although Sasuke steps in with a bottle if Sakura has to go to work early the next morning. They both handle late night diaper changes.

When Sasuke is away she holds Sarada in their bed. The baby girl cuddles against her chest and falls right asleep after a feeding. Sakura doesn’t notice the empty sheets as much when she’s taking care of her baby girl.

_Sasuke Uchiha, Age 21_

They wake up in the middle of the night to take care of Sarada. Sasuke can’t wait to be done with this stage. He prefers being the one to wake up and take care of the baby, mostly because he can’t stand feeling the empty sheets beside him, even for a moment.

At least when he gets up he can hold his little girl. When Sakura is the one taking care of her, the two most important people in his life are away from him, he doesn’t like it.

_Sakura Uchiha, Age 26_

Sarada sleeps in Sakura’s bed most nights. It started when Sarada was three years old and started having nightmares about things hurting Papa right after he left. He’s been gone for two years now.

Sakura can tell her daughter is starting to forget Sasuke. Her nightmares stop being about her father and start being more about vague monsters that live in her closet or under her bed.

Around four years old, Sarada realized there was a perfectly good set of empty sheets in Mama’s bed and she didn’t have to sleep in her own. Sakura doesn’t mind. She knows it’s just a phase and she might even be sad when it’s over. It’s comforting to Sakura too, seeing Sarada fill the empty sheets.

_Sasuke Uchiha, Age 26_

Two years away and sleeping alone never gets easier. How could it when he has a perfectly good bed at home, with a wife who is sick of looking at empty sheets.

He gets a letter from Sakura. Sarada is still sleeping in their bed with her. It warms Sasuke’s heart knowing that the have each other, but it also makes him terribly homesick. He just hopes Sarada will be willing to give up her spot when he returns home. Until then, he hopes Sarada keeps Mama company.

_Sakura Uchiha, Age 32_

Sarada grew out of her sleeping with Mama phase, thank God. As she grew, she wanted her own space, so she started sleeping in her own bed more and more. Sometimes, even at age twelve, she still gets in bed with Mama when she’s sad.

Tonight, Sakura is happy Sarada wants to sleep alone. Sasuke is home and she’s heard in many a letter how much he’s looking forward to not looking at empty sheets.

She’s excited too. It’s been years since Sasuke saw Sarada, and she wasn’t sent out on missions where they’d cross paths much either. She can’t wait until it’s time for bed.

_Sasuke Uchiha, Age 32_

He’s finally home. He’s kind of sad he missed Sarada’s entire sleep with Mama phase, he wonders if she would’ve gotten in bed with both of them if he was around then.

That night, they got to bed early, they hold each other close, practically squeezing the life out of each other, trying to get as close as possible. The sheets on their marriage bed are full for the first time in so many years.

They promise each other to never make the other look at empty sheets for an extended period of time. Neither of them thinks they can bear to be apart that long again.

Neither of them is going to work tomorrow, Sarada will be at the academy all day and they have a _lot_ of catching up to do. Sasuke is going to make sure his wife enjoys every minute of it.


End file.
